


You Belong With Me

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinLand/One Shot Collection [13]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me Song
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Changmin to Yunho "Can't you see that I'm he one who understand you, been here all along, so why can't you see....You Belong with Me...You Belong with Me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

 

.

.

.

Author  **Ela JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"You Belong With Me"**

**Pairing**  : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate**  : T

**Length**  : Oneshot

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK. Ela hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk di jadikan tokoh di ff ini.

**Warn**  : TYPO's! Shonen ai!

Changmin disini adalah nerd!Changmin. Dan sesuai judulnya, ini ff Remake dari lagu dan mv-nya You Belong with Me punya Taylor Swift

This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

Ela JungShim is back~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOoo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Suara keras seorang bocah sepuluh tahun itu membuat lima anak lain yang tengah mengerubungi seorang anak lelaki yang berjongkok itu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Yunho. Pergilah dari sini!" tukas seorang anak yang berbadan paling gembul disana—yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari empat anak lainnya.

"Kalian membuat anak itu menangis, dan aku tak bisa membiarkannya!" sahut Yunho yang berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tahu siapa bocah yang kau bela ini? Dia ini bocah alien! Lihat saja, telinganya sangat lebar. Hidungnya terlalu besar, dan bibirnya berbentuk aneh! Dia pasti bocah alien. Dan bocah alien tak pantas ada disini!" balas si pemimpin gendut itu sambil mendorong bocah yang berjongkok itu hingga jatuh. "Bocah alien! Pergi dari sini!"

"Hey! Hentikan itu!" teriak Yunho yang langsung mendorong anak paling gendut disana dan menghampiri bocah yang tengah di bully itu. Ia berjongkok dan membantu bocah yang terduduk di tanah itu. "Hei, apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut.

"Yunho! Apa kau membela bocah alien itu?!" tanya bocah gendut yang tadi jatuh karena terdorong Yunho.

"Hentikan memanggilnya bocah alien! Sekali lagi aku tau kau dan yang lainnya mengganggu dan memanggilnya bocah alien lagi, kalian akan berhadapan denganku!" ucap Yunho sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan memandang tegas pada bocah yang di panggil Shindong.

Shindong memandang tak percaya pada Yunho, namun ia tak berani berkata apapun karena ia tahu reputasi Yunho yang meskipun lebih muda, dia bisa mengalahkan kakak kelas mereka yang sudah membuat Jihye—adik Yunho—menangis.

"Da-dasar Yunho bodoh! Kau pasti akan menyesal sendiri karena sudah membantu bocah alien itu!" seru Shindong sambil berbalik pergi. "Ayo pergi teman-teman."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilnya bocah alien lagi!" marah Yunho. Namun lima bocah itu sudah lari dan berbelok di ujung jalan, hingga Yunho akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali fokus pada bocah yang masih terduduk di tanah sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Mereka sudah pergi." ucap Yunho dengan lembut sambil mengusap rambut bocah di depannya ini.

Changmin tersentak kaget saat merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan anak lelaki lain yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Hei, hei, berhenti menangis. Mereka sudah pergi, dan mereka tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Changmin merasakan ada tangan yang mengusap pipinya dan ia menepisnya.

"..ja-jangan—hiks—jangan dekat-dekat aku..a-aku ini bo-bocah—hiks—bocah alien.." ucap Changmin terbata sambil kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Ia kembali menangis saat teringat anak-anak lain yang memanggilnya bocah alien. Apa salahnya? Apa wajahnya begitu aneh sampai anak-anak lain memanggilnya bocah alien? Ini bukan salahnya..ia juga tak ingin terlahir dengan telinga lebar..hidung besar dan bibir yang aneh..

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, mereka hanya iri karena mereka jelek sedangkan wajahmu manis sekali."

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap anak lelaki didepannya dengan tidak percaya. "K-kau bohong..a-aku ini—hiks—aneh.. t-telingaku terlalu lebar-"

"—telingamu lucu kok. Tadi waktu kau mengangkat wajahmu, aku langsung ingin memegang telingamu, soalnya kelihatan imut sekali."

Wajah Changmin langsung memerah saat mendengar ucapan anak didepannya, dan warna merah itu semakin menjadi saat ia merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang mengusap-usap telinganya dengan gemas.

"Te-telingaku tidak imut!" serunya sambil menepis tangan anak itu dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan kalau telinganya imut...

"Telingamu imut kok. Lalu hidungmu juga bagus..besar dan mancung... Membuat iri saja. Oh iya, selain itu melihat bibirmu, aku tahu kalau kau pasti anak baik. Kata umma, kalau ada orang yang berbibir seperti bibirmu itu, katanya kau pasti orang baik karena selalu tersenyum. Oh, oh, dan aku suka dengan matamu. Matamu bagus dan lebar seperti boneka bambi kesayanganku! Saat melihatmu, aku merasa senang karena aku seperti melihat bambi kesayanganku jadi hidup!"

Kalimat-kalimat yang terucap penuh semangat dan sangat memuji itu membuat Changmin akhirnya merasakan sebuah harapan di hatinya, dan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap anak didepannya.

"Benarkah?" ucap Changmin dengan lirih.

Bocah didepannya itu mengangguk dengan yakin. "Tentu saja! Kata umma, aku tidak boleh berbohong. Jadi aku berkata jujur. Kau mirip dengan bambi kesayanganku, jadi mulai sekarang, aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu kalau sampai ada yang mengganggumu lagi."

Changmin membulatkan sepasang mata bambinya dan kembali bertanya, "Kau berjanji?"

Dan bocah di depannya itu kembali mengangguk yakin. "Aku berjanji!" ucap bocah itu sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada Changmin. "Namaku Jung Yunho. Kalau kamu?"

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum ia memberanikan diri menjabat tangan Jung Yunho. Dan demi merasakan tangan hangat Yunho yang juga menghangatkan hatinya, Changmin tersenyum sambil berkata, "Namaku Changmin. Shim Changmin."

.

.

.

Dan tanpa Changmin sadari, di saat itulah ia mulai merasakan benih-benih rasa suka kepada Jung Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

10 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian hari itu. Hari dimana Changmin mengenal seorang Jung Yunho yang ternyata adalah tetangga yang rumahnya tepat berada di sebelah rumah barunya di Gwangju itu. Semenjak kejadian itu Yunho selalu menepati kata-katanya, dan Changmin tak pernah lagi diganggu oleh teman sekolahnya karena ada Yunho yang selalu melindunginya.

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa bisa ia cegah, ia jatuh cinta.

Pertama kali, ia jatuh cinta pada anak yang menolongnya, meyakinkannya kalau ia bukan bocah alien dan berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya.

Kedua kali ia merasakan jatuh cinta adalah saat ia melihat seorang remaja yang bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu mengenai kecintaannya akan menari dan jantung Changmin menggila penuh kebanggaan saat remaja itu tampil di panggung sekolahnya menarikan tarian Michael Jackson dengan sempurna dan mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari semua orang.

Kali ketiga ia jatuh cinta, bahunya basah karena ia tengah memeluk remaja yang kehilangan seluruh harapannya untuk menjadi penari profesional karena kecelakaan lalu lintas saat ia menolong seorang bocah yang teledor menyeberang jalan. Seorang remaja yang meskipun impiannya kandas, namun ia bukan menangis sedih, namun itu adalah tangisan syukur karena merasa lega saat ia tahu kalau bocah yang ia tolong itu tidak terluka sama sekali.

Cinta kembali menghampirinya untuk ke-empat kalinya adalah saat ia merasa sangat bangga karena remaja yang menghabiskan waktu 6 bulan menjalani fisioterapi agar bisa kembali berjalan, terus-menerus melatih kakinya hingga ia bisa berlari tanpa merasakan sakit, kini terpilih menjadi anggota inti team footbal di high schoolnya.

Kelima kali hatinya bergetar penuh cinta, ia merasa sesak nafas karena ada seorang lelaki bertubuh besar yang memeluknya erat sambil berterima kasih kepadanya karena sudah membantunya, memberinya semangat hingga ia bisa tetap melanjutkan bermain footbal karena ia lolos ujian masuk perguruan tinggi dan menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Hukum dan memenuhi harapan sang ayah

Lima kali Changmin jatuh cinta, dan kini ia tak sanggup lagi mengendalikan hatinya.

Lima kali Changmin jatuh cinta, dan ia hanya jatuh pada seorang dan satu-satunya Jung Yunho.

**BRAK!**

"Hojoonie..chagiya.. aku tadi hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau menganggapnya serius?"

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku dan menoleh ke asal suara. Dari jendela kamarnya, ia bisa melihat Yunho yang tengah berbicara lewat telepon sambil mengusap kasar rambutnya.

"Chagiya, kau tahu kan kalau tadi aku hanya bercanda. Bukankah kau melihat teman-teman yang lain juga ikut tertawa? Itu hanya lelucon bodoh yang biasanya, kenapa kau jadi marah-marah seperti ini?"

Changmin tersenyum sedih sambil mendengarkan Yunho yang masih terus berbicara dengan orang di seberang line teleponnya. Dari kata 'Hojon' dan 'Chagiya' Changmin sudah bisa menebak kalau sekarang Yunho tengah berbicara dengan Son Hojon, kekasih Yunho. Seorang lelaki berwajah androgini yang bersal dari keluarga kaya dan juga merangkap putra dari pemilik saham terbesar di kampus mereka.

"Chagiya..Hojoonie, aku minta maaf kalau tadi aku salah bicara..aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.. Maafkan aku..tadi itu aku hanya bermaksud untuk melucu.. Aku minta maaf kalau candaanku tidak lucu...jangan seperti itu chagiya.."

.

.

_'You're on the phone with your boyfriend-he's upset_

_He's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do'_

_._

_._

Changmin menggeledah meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah sketch book. Menatap Yunho yang masih saja berbicara lewat telepon, Changmin mulai menulis di sketch booknya.

Changmin kembali menatap Yunho dan ia langsung mengangkat sketch book-nya saat ia melihat Yunho sudah selesai menelepon.

 

**'You OK?'**

 

Dan hati Changmin terasa nyeri saat melihat bagaimana Yunho tetap memberikan senyuman meskipun Changmin bisa melihat kalau kesedihan terpancar dari senyum itu.

 

**'Tired of drama'**  , balasan dari Yunho

 

Changmin kembali menulis.

 

**'Sorry :( '**

 

Changmin melihat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum pahit.

Changmin menatap wajah sedih Yunho, dan Changmin merasa ia tak sanggup lagi. Ia tak sanggup melihat orang yang ia cintai berwajah sendu seperti itu.

Mungkin ini adalah saatnya...saat dimana ia harus berani mengatakan kalau ia mencintai seorang Jung Yunho..

Dengan tekad itu, Changmin menulis perasaan hatinya, dan ia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum mengangkat sketch booknya dan menunjukkannya pada...

.

..

...tirai biru yang sudah menutup rapat jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan Yunho.

Changmin menghela nafas sedih sambil menatap tulisan  **'I**   **Love You, Yunho'**  , dan melempar sketch booknya sembarangan.

"..dasar Yunho bodoh..!" gerutunya sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon sahabat baiknya.

"Kyu, ayo main game online, dan yang kalah harus mentraktir makan yang menang sepuasnya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeay! Aku menaaangg~!"

Yunho yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya sebelum tidur menengok ke rumah sebelah.

_'Suara teriakan barusan..sepertinya suaranya Bambi..'_ pikir Yunho sambil membuka sedikit tirai kamarnya.

Dan ia tak sanggup menahan tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya saat ia melihat kalau bambinya, tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang sudah seperti saudara lelakinya itu menari mengikuti tarian 'Gee' milik girlband SNSD yang tengah diputar di layar televisi di kamar Changmin. Changmin, dengan kaca mata pantat botolnya, dengan kaus longgar dan celana selutut dan rambut berantakan, memegang botol parfum seolah tengah memegang mic dan mulutnya komat-kamit sambil seluruh badannya bergerak meniru gerakan sembilan gadis di layar televisi.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat gerakan kacau yang dilakukan bambinya sambil sesekali ia mendengar tetangganya itu berseru 'Aku menang dari Kyuuu~ Aku dapat makan gratiiisss~~ gee gee gee baby baby baby~'

"Oh Tuhan, Changmin lucu sekaliiii..." tawa Yunho sambil menatap Changmin tanpa berkedip, sebelum akhirnya ia melirik jam dan menutup tirai kamarnya.

Dan saat ia sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan bersiap tidur, Yunho kembali tertawa kecil mengingat tingkah gila bambinya hingga ia tertidur dengan senyum di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changdolaaaa~"

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dari buku tebal mengenai teori matematika yang sedang ia pelajari, dan nafasnya tercekat saat ia melihat Yunho menghampirinya. Debaran jantungnya menggila melihat penampilan kasual Yunho yang hanya memakai kaus pas badan dan celana jeans yang sudah pudar.

"Yunho.." balas Changmin yang menggeser duduknya untuk memberi tempat bagi Yunho.

"Ah, aku selalu suka jika duduk di disini. Hawanya menyenangkan dan udaranya segar." ucap Yunho yang bersandar pada kursi taman di halaman rumah Changmin. Kursi yang di pasangkan oleh ayah Changmin saat melihat kalau putranya dan Yunho suka menghabiskan waktu di bawah pohon rindang yang tumbuh di taman rumah mereka.

"Mmm.." gumam Changmin yang kembali menunduk untuk membaca bukunya-dan untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar dengan kencang sampai ia takut kalau Yunho bisa mendengarnya.

"Changmin-ah~ Jangan acuhkan akuu~" rengek Yunho yang langsung membuat Changmin menghembuskan nafas dan menutup bukunya.

"Oke, aku tak mengacuhkanmu lagi, so?" tanya Changmin sambil memberanikan diri menatap Yunho.

Dan itu adalah tindakan yang amat sangat salah karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho terdiam, dan satu tangan—yang besar dan kekar—nya itu mengambil sejumput rambut Changmin yang menutupi wajahnya—membuat namja bermata bambi tersebut membeku dan menahan nafasnya—dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga Changmin.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan yang membuat Changmin sesak, sebelum jantung Changmin berdegup kencang saat ia melihat senyum jahil menghiasi wajah Yunho.

"So, minggu lalu...menarikan tarian SNSD di tengah malam, Bambi?"

Changmin membulatkan matanya kaget, sebelum rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajah Changmin, bahkan sampai ke kedua telinga lucu-nya.

"Yunho!" teriak Changmin sambil menyurukkan wajah memerahnya ke buku yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Hahahahahahaa.." tawa renyah Yunho meledak saat ia melihat reaksi Changmin.

Changmin yang mendengar tawa renyah Yunho mengulas senyum yang tak terlihat oleh Yunho.

_'Sudah seminggu ini aku tak mendengar tawamu Yunho..'_ batin Changmin.

"Hahahaha.. Kau lucu sekali, bambi. Menari-nari dengan gerakan seperti robot...dan botol parfum sebagai mic, bambi? Hahahahahaha.."

"Yah!" seru Changmin sambil tangannya melayang ke paha Yunho yang ada disampingnya, dan mencubitnya sekuat tenaga.

"Aw! Changmin-ah, kau tega sekalii.."

"Diam kau Yunho, dasar tukang intip!" ucap Changmin yang masih belum mengangkat kepalanya dari buku.

Yunho meringis sambil mengangkat kepala Changmin dan mengarahkan kepala Changmin untuk bersandar di pangkuannya. "Bukan mengintip namanya kalau tiraimu terbuka lebar, dan kau menari sambil menyanyi dengan suara yang tidak pelan."

Changmin cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho dengan mata menyipit tajam. "Tapi kan saat itu kukira kau sudah tidur. Tirai kamarmu sudah tertutup kok. Ternyata kau malah...dasar tukang intip!" tuduh Changmin.

"Hahahaha.. Changminnie, tentu saja aku menutup tirai kamarku. Aku kan mau mandi. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau sebelum tidur aku selalu mandi. Nanti kalau tirainya tidak kututup, bisa-bisa malah kau yang mengintipku~" goda Yunho sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Changmin.

"Yah! Aku kan bukan tukang intip sepertimu, dasar Yunho bodoh!"

"Hahahaha, Changdola, lihat wajahmu.. Memerah begitu, sampai ke kedua telingamu juga...imut sekali~"

"Yunhoooo, hentikaaaannn~ >///< "

.

_'Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since he brought you down'_

.

**Dinn! Dinn! DIINNN!**

Tawa Yunho dan Changmin langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara klakson yang sangat keras dan tidak sabar itu. Changmin menggigit bibirnya saat melihat pengemudi mobil itu membuat wajah cerah Yunho kembali keruh.

"Yunho.." bisik Changmin lirih sambil mengenggam tangan Yunho dan meremasnya pelan.

Yunho menoleh pada Changmin dan memberikan senyum—yang tak sampai pada matanya-dan balas meremas pelan jemari Changmin. "Aku tak apa." ucap Yunho yang langsung membuat Changmin mendengus tak percaya. Ia mengenal Yunho bukan sehari-dua hari, dan saat ia berakat 'aku tak apa' itu menandakan yang Yunho rasakan adalah hal yang sebaliknya. "Yunho.." panggil Changmin lagi.

Yunho menghela nafas kalah. "Aku...kurasa aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Hojoonie.."

**DINN!DIINNNN!**

Suara klakson yang semakin keras akhirnya membuat Yunho berdiri dan beranjang ke mobil mewah yang di kendarai Hojoon. Yunho duduk di kursi penumpang, dan hati Changmin seolah disayat sembilu saat ia melihat Hojoon mengalungkan lengan di leher Yunho dan menariknya hingga keduanya berciuman.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air mata yang sudah siap terjatuh, dan saat melihat Hojoon memeluk Yunho dan memberikan seringai kemenangan ke arahnya, Changmin tak sanggup lagi menahan diri. Tetesan pertama air mata itu terjatuh saat mobil yang dikendarai Hojoon membawa Yunho menjauh darinya. Ia memeluk kakinya sendiri dan menyembunyikan wajah basahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"...dasar Yunho idiot-hiks-apa yang kau lakukan dengan lelaki sepertinya?!..hiks...hiks...ada aku sini—hiks—kapan kau akan sadar kalau kau harusnya bersamaku? hiks..hiks..."

_._

' _Can't you see_  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah Kyuuuu...temani akuuuu.." rengek Changmin sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon pada sahabatnya itu.

"Untuk apa aku menemanimu menonton pertandingan football Yunho dan melihat Yunho bermesraan dengan Hojoon, dan berakhir dengan aku harus menghiburmu karena sakit hati, hmm?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal sebelum ia menjatuhkan dahinya pada meja di depannya.

"Biarpun Yunho sekarang kembali bersama Hojoon, tapi aku tahu kalau satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahami Yunho sepenuhnya adalah aku. Yunho itu seharusnya bersamaku. Yunho belong with me."

**Plak!**

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun!" marah Changmin sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena di pukul oleh sahabatny itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana Yunho tahu kalau dia lebih cocok bersamamu kalau selama ini kau diam saja? Kau lihat bagaimana Hojoon merayu Yunho hingga akhirnya Yunho berpacaran dengannya? Kalau kau ingin menyadarkan kalau Yunho itu lebih milikmu dan akan lebih bahagia denganmu, kau harus bertindak! Jangan hanya bersikap pasif begini!" nasehat Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal sendiri melihat sahabatnya.

Bagi siapa saja yang mengenal Yunho dan Changmin dengan cukup lama, sangat jelas di mata mereka kalau keduanya itu adalah pasangan yang ideal. Changmin bisa membaca semua suasana hati Yunho hanya dengan melihat pancaran mata Yunho, dan Yunho sendiri selalu bisa membuat Changmin menjadi ceria dengan tingkah konyolnya.

Mereka berdua itu sebenarnya pasangan yang sebenarnya sama-sama suka. Hanya saja, Changmin terlalu takut bertindak mengikuti kata hantinya..dan Yunho sendiri..Kyuhyun rasa Yunho sendiri juga sebenarnya menyukai Changmin—jika melihat bagimana ia selalu memanjakan Changmin, tak pernah menolak semua permintaan Changmin(meski itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit dan menyusahkan)—hanya saja karena ia tak mendapat sinyal dari Changmin kalau Changmin juga menyukainya, akhirnya Yunho memilih untuk menjaga persahabatannya dengan Changmin.

Sebagai sahabat, ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Yunho juga menyukai Changmin, tapi ia tahu, sebuah hubungan tak akan bisa berjalan baik jika kedua belah pihak tidak menyadari perasaan satu sama lain dan mengambil tindakan.

"Aku tahu Kyu. Karena itu, ayo temani aku menonton pertandingan footbal Yunhoooo.." rengek Changmin lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun facepalm.

"Aish, baiklah baik. Tapi kau yang membayariku tiket masuknya."

"Yeaaayy~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh ya tuhan..oh tuhan.." gumam Changmin saat sepasang matanya terus mengikuti setiap pergerakan Yunho di lapangan football. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Changmin saat ia melihat betapa gagahnya Yunho yang tengah membawa bola berlari dan dengan lincah menghindari lawan. Setiap kali melihat Yunho bertanding, Changmin selalu tak bisa menahan air matanya, karena setiap gerakan lincah Yunho sekarang ini selalu mengingatkannya dengan masa-masa berat saat ia menemani dan melihat betapa keras Yunho berjuang untuk bisa kembali berjalan setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya.

Kecelakaan lima tahun lalu itu membuat tulang kering Yunho patah dan harus dipasang besi penyangga agar tulang bisa tersambung lagi dengan baik. Namun dokter saat itu sudah memvonis Yunho, meskipun ia akan bisa berjalan dan berlari lagi, tapi dengan tulang yang sudah pernah patah, ia tak lagi di perbolehkan melakukan gerakan-gerakan kaki yang terlalu rumit seperti menari.

Dan enam bulan menjalani fisioterapi untuk bisa berjalan lagi tanpa kruk adalah saat-saat yang membuat Changmin sedih sekaligus kagum pada kemauan keras Yunho. Dan dalam enam bulan itu, tak sekalipun Changmin meninggalkan Yunho. Setiap kemajuan kecil yang dilalui Yunho terekam jelas di memorinya, dan melihat Yunho yang bisa berlari dalam pertandingan sebagai team inti adalah hal yang selalu membuatnya menangis.

Changmin meremas kuat tangan Kyuhyun saat pertandingan footbal itu mencapai lima menit terakhir. Posisi kedua tim sama kuat, dan jika tim Yunho tak mendapatkan nilai, maka tim Yunho akan dinyatakan kalah karena jumlah nilai yang sudah dikumpulkan tim lawan di pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya lebih banyak dibandingkan tim Yunho. Karena itu Yunho dan timnya harus bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini jika ingin melaju ke babak final.

**"Ayo! Ayo! Kalian pasti bisa!"**

Perhatian Changmin teralihkan oleh team cheerleader kampus mereka..dan terutama oleh penggagas dan pemberi dana utama pada team cheerleader kampus mereka, Son Hojoon. Laki-laki itu memakai baju super ketat, dan berada di bagian tepi lapangan tempat pertandingan di laksanakan, dan memberi aba-aba untuk para cheerleader.

_'Jika bukan karena uang dan juga wajah cantiknya, tak mungkin Hojoon bisa berada di lapangan,'_  pikir Changmin pahit.

**PRIIIIITTTT!**

Peluit pertandingan di menit terakhir sudah di bunyikan, dan perhatian Changmin sekarang sepenuhnya terfokus pada Yunho seorang. Yunho yang membawa bola...Yunho yang nyaris saja di tackle oleh lawan...Yunho yang dibantu oleh rekan timnya untuk lolos dari musuh...dan Changmin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat—

"Touch down! Pertandingan di menangkan oleh tim Universitas Gwangju dimenit-menit terakhir!"

Changmin tersenyum lebar saat melihat Yunho tertawa bahagia dengan kemenangan tim mereka. Ia bisa melihat kalau seluruh tim berebutan memeluk Yunho dan semuanya saling tertawa bahagia.

Namun senyum Changmin langsung hilang saat ia melihat Hojoon masuk ke lapangan dan ia mencium Dongwook—rekan setim Yunho.

Changmin menggigit bibirnya dan matanya nyalang mencari keberadaan Yunho.

_'Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan Yunho melihat Hojoon..aku tak ingin melihat Yunho kembali sakit hati Tuhan..'_  pinta Changmin sepenuh hati.

Tak setiap do'a dikabulkan Tuhan karena manusia tak tahu sepandai apa Tuhan berencana.

Dan jantung Changmin mencelos saat ia melihat Yunho menghampiri Hojoon dan Dongwook. Changmin tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bertiga katakan, namun dari raut wajah Yunho dan tingkah tak tahu malu Hojoon dengan Dongwook, Changmin bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di antara ketiganya.

Changmin merasa hatinya dihiasi awan mendung saat ia melihat Yunho pergi dari lapangan dengan wajah keruh.

"Cepat susul dia, Min."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yunho.

"Dasar bodoh, disaat seperti ini hanya kau yang bisa membuat Yunho kembali tersenyum. Cepat sana susul Yunho, bodoh!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Changmin pergi.

"T-tapi Kyu, nanti kau pulang bersama siapa?" tanya Changmin ragu-ragu. Ia merasa tak enak dengan Kyuhyun, karena ia yang memaksa Kyuhyun menemaninya...tapi...Yunho...

"Bodoh! Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tapi yang penting, cepat sana susul Yunho, atau kau harus mentraktirku makan selama seminggu!" ancam Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin tersenyum.

"Thanks Kyu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho!"

Langkah kaki Yunho terhenti saat ia mendengar suara familiar memanggil namanya. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba saja ia harus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang seolah di terjang rusa dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Congratulation Yunho! Aku sangat bangga padamu." ucap Changmin sambil memeluk leher Yunho dengan erat dan mengaitkan sepasang kakinya di pinggang kuat Yunho. "Oh Tuhan, aku tak percaya ini, kau berhasil membawa tim masuk ke babak final! Oh Tuhan, aku tak sabar untuk mengabarkan ini pada ahjussi dan mendapat traktiran makan gratis di restaurant yang di kelola ahjussi selama satu bulan!" seru Changmin penuh antusias.

Yunho menatap wajah Changmin yang berbinar-binar dan akhirnya ia mengacak rambut Changmin. " _Silly_  bambi." ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan membawa Changmin ke mobilnya masih dengan Changmin yang memeluk erat Yunho seperti bayi koala. "Jadi kau bertaruh dengan Appa mengenai aku, dengan makanan sebagai taruhannya? Aku tak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih." ucap Yunho sambil membuka pintu penumpang mobilnya dan mendudukkan Changmin di kursi. Ia lalu berputar, dan saat membuka mobil, ia menemukan bambinya sedang bersedekap dan mempoutkan bibir padanya. Yunho hanya membalas pelototan imut Changmin dengan cengiran lebar.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu Yun? Tentu saja kau harus senang, karena aku bertaruh untuk kemenanganmu!"

Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya dan membalas ucapan Changmin. "Aku senang sih kalau kau percaya aku akan menang. Tapi kalau dengan kau menang maka Appa harus memberimu makan gratis di restaurant kami selama satu bulan, bisa-bisa setelah satu bulan itu, restaurant kami harus gulung tikar karena semua makanannya habis di makan food monster berbulu bambi." ucap Yunho dengan wajah super serius.

Mulut Changmin menganga tak percaya mendengar kalimat Yunho, dan—

"YUNHO!"

"Hahahahahahahaaaa~!"

"Kau menyebalkan, Yun!" sebal Changmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Yunho menghentikan tawanya dan satu tangannya mencubit pipi Changmin yang menggembung.

"Huuufth.. Aku tahu kok...aku tahu kalau kau cuma bercanda.." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum. Namun senyum itu berubah jadi seringai evil saat mobil Yunho sudah berhenti di depan rumah mereka."..tapi jangan harap aku tidak membalasmu!" lanjut Changmin yang langsung keluar dari mobil, masuk begitu saja ke rumah Yunho, dan berteriak "Jusshiii..Jummaaa...huweee...putra kalian menyakitikuuuu...Jihyeeeee...oppamu menyebalkaaannnn..apa kau tahu apa yang dikatakan oppamu padaku?"

Yunho hanya sanggup terdiam mendengar teriakan Changmin di dalam rumahnya di malam-malam seperti ini, dan ia hanya bisa facepalm dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke kemudi mobilnya.

"Oh ya tuhan—hahahahahahaha...Changmin..kau sungguh-hahahahahahahaa..."

.

_'Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite song_

_And you tell me about your drems_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Tuk!'**

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya yang nyaristerbenak dalam buku yang tengah ia baca.

**'Tuk!'**

Dan akhirnya Changmin menoleh ke asal suara, dan ia menemukan Yunho di depan jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke kamar Changmin dengan baju night party-nya.

 

**'Are going tonight?'**

 

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang terkadang ia main ke bar, tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya ia pass dulu..tugasnya menumpuk, dan ia berharap bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum weekend.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kecewa, dan Changmin merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia yang membuat Yunho berekspresi seperti itu.

Changmin memperhatikan Yunho kembali menulis, dan Yunho menatap Changmin penuh harap

 

**'Wish you were'**

 

Yunho menyampirkan jaket kulitnya, dan akhirnya berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menoleh lagi ke Changmin.

Changmin menatap punggung Yunho, dan akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya.

"Kyu, kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara musik yang menghentak seluruh ruangan itu kali ini tak bisa menarik perhatian Yunho. Jika biasanya ia akan penuh semangat untuk turun ke lantai dance sekedar untuk menggerakkan badan, kali ini Yunho hanya ingin untuk duduk diam menikmati alkohol.

"Yah, Yunho! Malam baru datang kenapa kau sudah bersiap untuk mabuk begitu?" seru Heechul yang menahan gelas Yunho dan mengambilnya.

"Pergilah hyung, aku sedang ingin menikmati alkohol," sahut Yunho yang berusaha meraih gelasnya lagi dari tangan Heechul.

"Oh, shit! Apakah itu Shim Changmin? Nerd dari jurusan matematika?"

Yunho langsung menghentikan gerakannya, memutar tubuhnya ke asal suara, dan sepasang mata Yunho melotot tak percaya.

"Yunho? Apa itu benar Changmin?  _God, he's so hot_!"

Yunho seolah tersadar dari bengongnya dan ia menginjak kaki Heechul. "Hentikan memandangi Bambiku seperti itu!" ucap Yunho dingin sebelum ia berjalan ke arah Changmin yang baru saja memasuki bar.

Shit! Yunho mengacak rambutnya kasar saat sepasang matanya menelusuri penampilan Changmin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Hilang sudah kacamata pantat botol, digantikan sepasang contact lens yang membuat mata Bambi Changmin semakin menonjol. Rambut Changmin di beri gel yang memberi efek terlihat basah, dan ditata dengan semi berantakan yang memberikan kesan sexy. Kaus gelap dengan leher V-neck yang memperlihatkan leher jenjang Changmin yang seolah memohon Yunho untuk di klaim dan ditandai dengan kissmark, dipadu dengan jaket kulit yang memeluk tubuh ramping Changmin dengan pas.

Dan Yunho tak bisa menjilat bibirnya saat ia melihat Changmin mengenakan celana jeans super ketat yang menempel lekat di pantat Changmin yang bulat kan kencang, dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas sepasang kaki yang kurus dan panjang...dan Yunho tak sanggup lagi mengalihkan dunianya dari Changmin...karena saat ini Changmin yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu adalah pusat dunianya.

"Hey, Yunho!"

Yunho menggeram kesal saat ada yang menghalangi jalannya menuju Changmin, dan saat melihat Hojoon dengan baju yang tak pantas, Yunho hanya mendorong Hojoon menyingkir dari jalannya dan berucap dingin, "Jangan menghalangiku, Hojoon."

Hojoon menatap tak percaya pada Yunho, dan wajahnya menunjukkan kemurkaan saat melihat kalau Yunho tengah berjalan menuju nerd itu. "Yunho! Yah, Yunho!" teriak Hojoon memanggil nama Yunho, namun sang empunya nama sudah terlarut dalam tatapan mata Bambi itu dan tak mendengar apapun selain degupan jantungnya melihat Changmin yang semakin ia dekati.

Dan saat ia sudah tepat berada di depan Changmin, seluruh dunia Yunho hanya berpusat pada dirinya dan Changmin. Tak ada orang lain selain ia dan Changmin. Tak lagi ia dengar dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga.

"Cha-"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti karena saat ini ia melihat Changmin membuka lipatan kertas, dan nafas Yunho tercekat saat ia melihat tulisan rapi Changmin

 

**'I Love You, Yunho'**

 

Yunho bisa melihat Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu, sebelum sepasang mata bambi itu menatapnya—dan Yunho merasa bahwa ia adalah orang bodoh karena selama ini ia tak melihat kalau tatapan Changmin terhadapnya menyampaikan perasaan cintanya pada Yunho.

"Yun—"

Kali ini giliran ucapan Changmin yang terhenti karena Yunho meletakkan jemarinya di bibir Changmin.

Yunho meraih kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Sebenarnya tadi, bukan ini yang ingin kukatakan," ucap Yunho sambil menunjukkan kertas bertuliskan

 

**'Wish you were'**

 

"Saat menatapmu tadi, sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan adalah ini." Yunho membalikkan kertas itu, dan Changmin terkesiap saat melihat tulisan

 

**'Changmin, be MINE please'**

 

"Oh Yunho..." gumam Changmin lirih..

"Changmin, kau mungkin berpikir kalau aku ini orang yang bodoh, tapi, Aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu semenjak kau menatapku dengan sepasang mata bambimu yang basah dengan air mata saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu ingin kau ada di sampingku. Aku ingin kau bersandar padaku, tapi disaat aku lemah, kehadiranmu tanpa henti disampingku, terus menyemangatiku tanpa henti membuatku kuat hingga aku bisa melampaui segala kesulitanku."

Satu tetes air mata meluncur dari ujung mata Changmin, dan Yunho menggunakan bibirnya untuk mengusapnya.

"Aku...aku mencintaimu Changmin..sejak dulu... hingga saat ini, dan akan terus mencintaimu selamanya."

Yunho menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Changmin dan berbisik lembut tepat di bibir Changmin.

"Shim Changmin, my bambi,  _would you be mine_?"

"Yes."

Dan tanpa ragu Yunho langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin. Detik pertama ciuman itu hanya saling menempel bibir, dan detik berikutnya kedua tangan Yunho sudah berada di tengkuk dan rambut Changmin, dan dengan rakus Yunho langsung melumat bibir Changmin yang seolah membuatnya jadi gila.

".. _nghh_.."

Suara lenguhan sexy yang keluar dari bibir Changmin membuat Yunho semakin tak terkendali. Ia mulai menggigiti bibir atas dan bawah Changmin bergantian, sambil lidahnya berusaha mencari jalan masuk ke mulut Changmin.

Changmin yang baru pertama kali merasakan ciuman Yunho hanya sanggup menerima serangan Yunho dan saat lidah Yunho menyentuh bibirnya, Changmin terkesiap, dan kepalanya serasa kosong begitu lidah Yunho menginvasi mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, ketika Yunho berbaring sambil memeluk Changmin, Changmin bergumam kecil.

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa, Min?"

"Kubilang... **_You Belong With Me_**."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Changmin. Dan mengecup sepasang bibir Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Remake lagu dan mv You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

**Ela nggak bisa ngomong panjang cz mata udh 5 watt..**

**Mulai ketika jam stgh 11 malam, kelar jam 4 pagi**

**Please, kalau suka ceritanay dan menghargai Ela, review ya~**


End file.
